


Flashes of Memory

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Things We Have Yet To Remember [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ada has Memory Flashes but also Migraines, Banter, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian Devorak's Route, Manhandling, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Paid scene in Prologue, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: “How do you keep getting in?” Ada’s not really sure what she’s feeling, staring down the wanted man that’s now broken into her shop twice.  “I made sure the locks were in place, after last time. So either you’ve broken in without tripping my spells-”“-or I have a key?”
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: The Things We Have Yet To Remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Flashes of Memory

“How do you keep getting in?” Ada’s not really sure what she’s feeling, staring down the _wanted man_ that’s now broken into her shop twice. Annoyed, sure, and confused… but there’s the weirdest bubble of happiness, _way down_ in the pit of her stomach, that she shoves aside in favor of questioning “I made _sure_ the locks were in place, after last time. So either you’ve broken in without tripping my spells-”

“-or I have a key?” Julian - _Dr. Devorak_ , she corrects herself firmly, shoving the cozy little chat they’d had in the Rowdy Raven the night before from her mind - confirms, expression hard to read as he digs something from his pocket and offers it up, “Here - take it. I won’t be using it again after tonight. That… that’s a promise.”

She hesitates a moment, eyes flicking between his face and the key, before reaching out for it - taking her own out to compare the two, frowning in confusion.

“Why did you have a key?” she asks, wincing as a memory flashes by in a bolt of pain.

_‘-there, now you don’t have to wake me up in the middle of the night!’_

_‘Are you **sure** you want me to have access to your private shop, dearest Ada?’_

_‘Of course, I trust no one more-’_

She blinks rapidly, dislodging both the fractured memory and the headache that had come with it, catching the end of his sentence.

“-house calls.”

“Hmm.” Ada squints at him for a moment, flipping the key back and forth between her fingers. His words ring as true - it would have been during the blank space that is her past, she’s sure, though Asra hasn’t mentioned any such visits. _More questions for when he returns._ “Alright. You didn’t _take_ anything, right?”

“Perish the thought, Ada! I’m no _thief_. Although…” he’s wearing a wicked smirk suddenly, mischief shining in his eye, “...should you feel it necessary to _search_ me, I certainly won’t complain.”

She stares at him, brows raised, flushing a little under his intense stare - before noting the nervous bob of his throat, the anxious tap of his heel, and her lips curl into a responding grin.

“Not here - you are very much _on display_ out here, Dr. Devorak.” Ada takes a purposeful step forwards, then another, pleased when he automatically backs up into the safety of her shop, “Coat off, please.”

Julian gives her a look caught between surprise and intrigue before shedding the heavy overcoat with a flourish, leaving him only in the billowy white shirt he’d sported the night before.

He spreads his arms wide, tilts his chin up and gives her another smirk, as if daring her to follow through.

Ada immediately steps into his space, hands reaching up to his shoulders - and it is a _reach_ , the man is at least a foot taller then she is - running down and along the contours of his arms, checking for pouches or anything concealed beneath.

Julian says nothing, only watching her progress with curious intrigue - until she finishes with his arms and moves instead to slip her hands beneath his shirt, moving them over toned, cool skin.

He dances away from her for a moment when she reaches his sides - “Ah, not there, I’m ticklish, you see?” - before going still at her commanding _look_ , swallowing audibly as she continues her exploration.

“I, ah… didn’t expect you to be so _hands on_.” he chuckles as she moves around him, hand smoothing over his back and then drifting down over his hip - a touch he sways _towards_ before catching himself.

“What, thought I was shy?” Ada flicks her gaze up to his flushed face - his eye still watching her intently, half lidded - as she comes back around to his front, hand pausing on a hard edge on his left hip, another memory flash making pain shoot through her head.

_‘Don’t forget your knife, Julian! It’s on the table!’_

_‘Ah, you are a lifesaver, my dear! Where would I be without you?’_

“That’s, ah, nothing to worry about.” Julian is saying as her hand slips away, an attempt at his earlier bravado returning, “Though I _am_ happy to see you. Truly.”

Ada snorts, rolling her eyes as she steps back, startled to find herself as drawn to him as he seems to be to her. Something about him is… comforting, and exciting. _Familiar_ , in a way she can’t place.

“What were you looking for?” she asks after a seconds pause, green eyes locked on his grey.

“Ah… answers. Answers that still elude me, I’m afraid.” Julian sighs, mirth replaced by despair, “In fact, I’ve more _questions_ now then when I started.”

“I believe you.” Ada lifts her hand, watching his face as she offers him back the spare key, “And… you should keep this.”

“Why on _Earth_ would you let me keep it?”

She chews on her lip a moment, considering. She has a feeling, but she’s not sure how to put it into words.

“I don’t believe you’re the guilty murderer so many people claim you are. And…. if this has been a safe space for you in the past, then I’d like for it to remain so. The Guards wouldn’t be likely to look for you _here_ , after all.”

Julian stares at her for several seconds - trying to decide if it’s a trick maybe? Who knows - before giving a half smile and reaching out, clasping her hand for a moment with his before gently taking the key.

“This is a gift I don’t deserve, Ada.” he says, again wearing that self deprecating smirk, “But it’s one I appreciate - and one I will try my hardest not to take advantage of.”

“Just don’t _break_ anything.” she warns him, half-serious, drawing a startled laugh from him that makes her feel light and tingly.

“Now _that_ , I promise not to do!” Julian chuckles, pulling his coat on as he moves to brush past her - a touch that makes her shiver and blink back another flash, watching as he pauses at the door, “Well… goodbye, then. I’ll do my best to stay out of sight.”

And then he opens the door to find Portia standing on the other side, and Ada’s not sure what the feeling is that takes hold of her as they argue - _they’re related, I can see it now_ \- and then disappear, leaving her alone in the quiet shop.

So she just gathers the things she’d come back to get, locks the shop up tight, and tries not to think about how she just gave the man she’s supposed to be investigating a free pass to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji* Writing these short little things seems to be easy enough even while I feel like crap so. Have some more stuff.


End file.
